Roof tiles composed of glazed and unglazed fired clay were used in ancient Greece and Rome. Red and orange clay roof tile continues to be widely used in Southern Europe. Two common systems for the roof tiles comprises an underlayer of concave tiles covered at the joint by an outer layer of convex tiles, and overlapping S-shaped tiles.